Sueños
by Beledien
Summary: que pasa cuando Seiya trata de elevar su espíritu a un plano superior.
1. Aldebaran

**Nota:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada y Toei Animations, este es otro fic corto de una idea que tuve hace tiempo al ver Bob Esponja (sí, ríanse de eso) total es sólo otro fic que pongo a su disposición.

**Sueños**

Luego de todo un día de infructuosos intentos lo único que los caballeros dorados habían conseguido era que Seiya meditara tranquilamente recitando el sagrado Om, único conocimiento que adquirió de Shaka luego de que este le explicara que para concentrarse lo único que tenía que hacer era poner su mente en blanco, nada más fácil para el Pegaso

-_Recuerda Seiya_ –comenzó Shaka –_sólo meditando constantemente tu espíritu puede elevarse a un plano superior._

-_meditaré toda la noche si es necesario_ -dijo el Pegaso contento de haber logrado según él grandes avances.

Meditaciones que le resultaban sencillas a Seiya ya que su mente siempre estaba despejada del todo sin pensamientos que pudieran interrumpir el estado de eterno trance, en el que, según dijo Shaka, siempre estaba el Pegaso.

Pensando en estas cosas Seiya se durmió, aun con la mente en sus colegas dorados que dormían ahora apaciblemente cada uno en sus respectivas casas en el santuario.

No era el caso de Seiya que seguía con sus meditaciones repitiendo una y otra vez la oración que Shaka le había enseñado y concentrado como estaba su alma se elevó a otro nivel de conciencia.

_-que lugar es este?_ – se preguntó Seiya todavía en trance -_Hace calor! _

Seiya está en un lugar muy extraño según él, donde el pasto es verde y está muy bien cortado, Seiya no entiende bien donde se encuentra ahora, mira a si alrededor y ve a una multitud que lo mira y gritan, con tambores y silbatos mientras saltan al ritmo de una alegre tonada.

Girando la cabeza puede ver más allá a alguien conocido que se aproxima rápidamente y es seguido de cerca por otros 19 tipos en ropa interior que no pueden alcanzarlo.

_-Seiya, que haces aquí?!!!_ –Le grita Aldebaran -Quítate!!!

_-que es lo que pasa??_ –pregunta todavía sin entender

-_estorbas eso es lo que pasa_ –dijo Aldebaran empujando al caballo alado -_ahora sal antes de que al arbitro anule la jugada._

_-cual árbitro?_

_-Tarjeta roja, ahora fuera de aquí! _–dijo un sujeto vestido de negro con muy mala cara

_-ah no! a mí nadie me corre_ –se molestó el Pegaso -_Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso!!!_

_-si serás estúpido ahora como vamos a seguir jugando_ –le reclamó Aldebaran

_-no pensé que estábamos jugando_- dijo Seiya inocentemente _-lo siento señor, no fue mi intención -recoge la tarjeta del arbitro y se la entrega._

Mientras en las graderías el público enloquece.

_-Viva!!! Bien!!_ –coreaban al mismo tiempo cien mil almas -_Que bueno que por fin le dieron su merecido a ese arbitro vendido!!!_

El arbitro aun aturdido continúa con el juego.

_-Oigan..._ -apenas comenzaba Seiya pero Aldebaran patea el balón que va a dar a la cabeza de Seiya y la pelota entra en la portería.

En ese momento la multitud se desborda y van a abrazar a Seiya, dejando a un Aldebaran muy contrariado en un rincón de la cancha, mientras le entregan un trofeo muy bonito de oro macizo con franjas verdes.

_-esta me la pagas Seiya_ –gritó Aldebaran muy molesto con Seiya -_como te atreves a molestarme aun en mis sueños. Esto no se queda así, Gran Cuerno!!!!!_

-_socorro!!!!_ –gritó el Pegaso antes de saltar a un vacío.

_-regresa tonto caballo _–gritaba Aldebaran _–yo te enseñaré a no robarme la copa del mundo_

_-que cosas _–dijo el Pegaso –_no sé porque se enoja, total que en ese lugar hacía demasiado calor, mejor me voy a un lugar más frío._


	2. Camus

**Nota:** Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí, o sea los de Saint Seiya, son propiedad de Kurumada y Toei Animations, que parece que andan de vacaciones ya que no terminan todavía la saga de Hades. 

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, yo los aprecio en verdad. Son lindos por tomarse el tiempo de leer y mandar dos o tres líneas. Gracias.

**Sueños 2**

Luego de abandonar intempestivamente el sueño de Aldebaran, Seiya sigue en su viaje a través de los sueños dorados de los santos o de santos de los sueños dorados, mejor dicho los sueños de los santos dorados, como sea que se diga.

Llega a un lugar muy frío donde no se ve otra cosa que no sea hielo y más hielo. A lo lejos ve una pequeña cabaña. Seiya siente que tiene hambre y va hacia la cabaña para ver si le dan algo de comer.

Se acerca y dentro ve a Camus y a Hyoga niño, al parecer Camus le está explicando algo al pequeño de cabellos dorados que atentamente sigue las instrucciones de su maestro sin parpadear siquiera. Será que Camus hasta en sueños entrena a su pupilo.

_-entiendes ahora Hyoga, como todo lo que nos rodea incluidos nosotros mismos estamos formado por átomos _–dice Camus en un tono paternal.

Hyoga asiente con la cabeza.

_-lo mismo que el agua o las rocas, todo está compuesto por átomos y es el movimiento de los mismos lo que produce calor_ –Camus sigue con su explicación.

Por su parte Seiya mira atentamente al caballero y su aprendiz sumido en extraños pensamientos que sólo Seiya podría explicar, pero eso sería mucho pedir.

Un silencio infinito rodea la cabaña y a sus ocupantes que no se han percatado de su visitante, hasta que un sonido chistoso interrumpe las lecciones de Acuario.

_-Perdón por eso_ –dice Seiya agarrándose el estómago -_Tienen algo de comer?_

-_tú que haces aquí, no deberías estar en algún lugar molestando a Shaka?_ –dice Camus enojado.

_-no lo encontré, pero Aldebaran ya me corrió de su sueño –_dice Seiya con una mano detrás de la cabeza -_puedo quedarme a ver como enseñas a Hyoga a sumar_.

_-Hyoga ya sabe sumar –_dice Camus, a quien obviamente le disgustaba la presencia del caballito alado -le estoy explicando como es que puede enfriar las cosas con su cosmos.

_-pues es muy fácil Hyoga_ –Seiya comienza con su explicación -_lo primero que tienes que hacer es conseguir un refrigerador, luego te consigues un sobre de refresco en polvo y lo mezclas con agua, colocas el refresco en unos moldes y consigues paletas heladas, pero primero tienes que colocarles un palito porque sino no puedes sacarlas del molde, y tendrías que lamerlas de allí, pero no te lo recomiendo porque una vez se me quedó al lengua pegada y tuve que usar la secadora de Saori para despegar mi lengua, traté de llamar por teléfono a Shiryu para que me ayude pero no podía hablar claro y......_

Para este instante Camus estaba rojo y sentía que su cuerpo ardía como nunca ante la mirada asustada de su pequeño alumno.

_-CALLATE SEIYA; NO VES QUE LO CONFUNDES!!!!_

_-Pero me vas a decir que así no se hace el hielo?_ –dijo Seiya tan tranquilo como de costumbre –_aunque siempre me he preguntado como es que se hace la nieve de limón, con chispas de chocolate encima –_Seiya comienza a babear y delante de él aparece un cono de helado de limón con chispas de chocolate (N.A. mezcla que no recomiendo, pero vamos, se trata de Seiya)

_-Helado_ –dice contento Seiya _–quieres un poco?_ –le ofrece a Camus una cucharada.

Por toda respuesta Camus sólo golpeaba repetidamente el piso con la punta del pie.

_-Maestro Camus tengo hambre_ –dijo el pequeño Hyoga.

_-lo siento Hyoga pero primero tenemos que terminar la lección._

_-Estoy cansado_-dijo Hyoga con los ojos llorosos.

_-vamos Camus no seas malo_ –Seiya puso cara de cachorro abandonado, pero de pronto –_ya sé! Hyoga porque no piensas en tu mamá, seguro vendrá._

_-estás seguro de que eso resultará?_ –pregunto Hyoga.

_-resultó con mi helado._

_-quiero a mi mami_ –dijo Hyoga y como por arte de magia entra Natasha a la cabaña y abraza a su pequeño.

_-ya vine por ti cielo, vámonos a casa._

Y ambos se fueron dejando sólo al contrariado Camus.

-_Seiya te voy enterrar debajo del polo norte así que prepárate –_dijo El caballero dorado, pero de tan enojado que estaba que sentía hervir todo su cuerpo sólo pudo crear una bola de nieve que le lanzó en plena cara al Pegaso.

_-con que guerra de nieve_ –dijo Seiya saliendo de la cabaña -_yo también puedo jugar a lo mismo._

Y le lanzó otra bola a Camus que ni tuvo que esquivar el tiro ya que la bola dio en el techo, pero toda la nieve y el hielo acumulado cayó sobre el santo de Acuario enterrándolo por completo.

Nieve y Hielo que rápidamente comenzó a derretirse, señal clara de que Camus estaba más que furioso, y eso hasta Seiya lo comprendió por lo que decidió marcharse de este sueño tan aburrido a otro más productivo.


	3. Aioria

**Nota:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada y compañía, que vendría ser Toei Animations, al menos así era antes, pero mucho antes. Ya van tres capítulos molestando a lo pobres caballeros aun en sus sueños. Una vez me dijeron que les gustaría escuchar a Seiya llamar cuñado a Aioria, espero cumplir sus expectativas.

**Sueños 3**

Seiya escapa del furioso Camus, y no es para menos ya que puede terminar mal.

_-Yo no entiendo por qué se enoja tanto_ –dice Seiya rascándose la cabeza –_será porque ahora puedo hacer helados como él?._

En la pequeña mente del caballo alado no hay mejor explicación que esa.

_-El asunto es que todavía tengo hambre_ –dice Seiya tocándose el estómago –_como me gustaría comer pastel._

Y estos pensamientos son los que lo llevan hasta un lugar parecido a una iglesia con flores y palomas blancas.

_-Un pastel!_ –dice Seiya relamiéndose los labios –_y que grande es!_

Sin pensar dos veces Seiya corta un pedazo de pastel y se sirve en un plato una gran tajada.

_-que hac, arruinas mi boda!_ –dice Aioria vestido apropiadamente para la ceremonia –_Se supone que debes esperar a que cortemos el pastel._

_-Te casaste Aioria?_ –pregunta Seiya –_y contra quien? Digo con quien?_

_-con el amor de mi vida –_dijo el león –_mi dulce y hermosa Marin._

_-Pues felicidades! _–dice Seiya con lágrimas en los ojos –_yo siempre he dicho que hacen una pareja muy bonita, ahora dime donde está porque quiero felicitarla._

_-ah no! de ninguna manera_ –dice Aioria cruzándose de brazos –_además cómo fue que llegaste aquí si no te invitamos... digo la invitación se perdió en el correo._

_-yo, la boda de mi hermana no me la perdería por nada del mundo_ –dice Seiya orgulloso por haber llegado a tiempo.

_-Lo que faltaba_ –refunfuña Aioria –_debí haber seguido el consejo de Shaka y mandarle una invitación con otra dirección, cerca de Tierra de Fuego._

_-No, Marin no es de un signo de tierra, es de agua_ –dice Seiya quien todavía procesaba la información que acababa de escuchar.

_-De que diablos hablas caballo alado?_ –dice molesto Aioria –_a propósito como que me casé con tu hermana._

_-No sabías?_ –dice el Pegaso en tono grave –_Marin es mi hermana._

_-Este esta cada día más imbecil _–dice Aioria –_o será que nadie le dijo que ya encontramos a su hermana Seika._

Pero como Aioria estaba todavía pensando en esta posibilidad Seiya se le escapa y

Toma una copa y comienza su discurso del brindis.

_-Queridos amigos y compañeros_ –comienza el Pegaso _–en este día tan especial, quiero brindar por la felicidad de dos personas que aprecio mucho..._

_-que haces?_ –dice Aioria sin elevar demasiado el tono de su voz para no arruinar su boda –_no te pedí que hicieras el brindis_.

_-claro_ –dice Aioros –_para eso estoy yo, como hermano del novio me corresponde ese derecho._

_-Así? _–dice el Pegaso molesto –_Pues yo soy el hermano de la novia, y también me corresponde hablar en la boda, yo el cuñado de Aioria..._

_-Un momento _–dice Marin poniéndose de pie –_a que te refieres con el hermano de la novia? Aioria me vas a explicar inmediatamente que quiso decir Seiya con que te casaste con su hermana._

_-no le hagas caso no sabe lo que dice_ –Aioria no sabía bien por donde empezar.

-_Me vas a decir que te casaste con Seika y ahora Seiya viene a reclamarte _–Marin comienza a llorar -_y ahora te casas conmigo! Eres un sinvergüenza, un descarado, pero esto no se queda así mañana mismo te envío a mi abogado para los trámites del divorcio._

Y Marin se va pronto no sin antes embarrarle con crema de pastel el rostro a Aioria.

_-Pero que fue lo que le pasó?_ –dice todavía confundido el caballero de la casa de Leo

_-te dije que no invitaras a Seiya_ –dice tranquilamente Aioros –_sabía que lo arruinaría todo._

_-Todo es tu culpa _–dice Aioria agarrando a Seiya por el cuello –_tenías que abrir tu gran boca y..._

_-tranquilízate –_dice Seiya con voz chistosa por la presión en su cuello –_yo sé como solucionar todo._

_-Lo dices enserio?_ –dice esperanzado Aioria –_irás a hablar con Marin y le explicarás que no es más que un mal entendido?_

_-Sí _–dice el caballito alado –_una vez que le diga que en realidad es mi hermana, verás como todo se arregla._

No, si hasta Seiya creyó ver calaveritas en las pupilas de Aioria que ya le faltaba poco para transformarse en león y matar de un de un zarpazo al deslenguado Pegaso.

_-Sabes_ –dice Seiya dando un paso atrás –_mejor voy con Marin a convencerla de que regrese._

Y puso pies en polvorosa, antes de que Aioria pudiera siquiera reaccionar a tiempo.

_-Pero esto no se queda así_ –dice el León echando humo por las orejas –_Aioros ven conmigo que vamos a arreglar cuentas con el Pegaso de una vez por todas._

_-no, no puedo ir contigo –_dice Aioros tranquilamente probando un poco de la crema del pastel.

_-Cómo que no puedes ir conmigo!_ –dice Aioria Exasperado.

_-Pues como oyes_ –dice Aioros sirviéndose una gran tajada de pastel en un plato –_es tu sueño recuerdas, ve tú a matar al Pegaso, que yo soñaré que hago lo mismo._

_-Rayos! _–maldice el caballero dorado –_Pero Seiya me las pagará algún día, sino es que mañana mismo. Ahora a buscar a Marin y explicarle todo._


	4. Milo

**Nota:** Kurumada y Toei Animations son los propietarios de Saint Seiya y compañía. Vaya que me tardé en escribir este capítulo, que aparte salió bastante extraño, pero ahí está.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Sueños 4**

"Al cabo de una noche de sueño intranquilo, Milo caballero dorado despertó en su cama aquella mañana, y se halló transformado en un bicho repugnante."1

_-Rayos!_ –exclamó con voz casi chirriante –_otra vez estoy transformado en escorpión, debo dejar de leer esos libros que me presta Camus_.

debajo de las sábanas Milo podía notar sus pequeñas patitas casi moviéndose independientemente cada una, patitas que creía no serían capaz de soportar el peso de su enorme cuerpo, hizo un esfuerzo para darse vuelta y colocarse de pie, cayendo de su cama sobre sus ocho patitas.

Era lógico que a Milo no le agradara para nada esta transformación ya que dada su condición de galán del santuario, según él mismo, la apariencia de un artrópodo gigante no le era favorable.

_-Ahora quien va a querer salir conmigo_ –dijo Milo tratando de secarse sus lágrimas con sus enormes pinzas sin éxito.

De pronto algo sucedió que interrumpió su habitual sollozo cuando Milo tenía este sueño.

_-Puedo volar! Puedo volar!_ –dijo Seiya entrando por una ventana de la casa de Escorpión transformado en un Pegaso blanco como su signo protector.

Ahora es el momento de apelar a la memoria y recordar al burro de Shrek cuando se transforma en corcel, que es exactamente como se veía Seiya, a excepción de las alas, lógicamente.

Seiya relinchaba feliz, o para ser más explícitos rebuznaba, dando tumbos por el aire sin darse cuenta de que más abajo Milo se sentía miserable.

_-qué haces tú aquí?_ –gritó Milo desde abajo.

_-Socorro!_ –se puso a relinchar Seiya –_un bicho gigante quiere matarme!_

_-Bicho? Donde? donde?_ –Milo comenzó a revisar debajo de su cama, y es que la velocidad mental no es una de sus cualidades.

_-Milo?_ –se detuvo Seiya al escuchar una voz familiar –_dónde estás?_

_-Aquí abajo._

_-Malvado, te has comido Milo –_dijo Seiya mirando al enorme escorpión –_pero yo solo acabaré contigo, Dame tu fuerza Pegaso!_

_-que haces idiota?_

Segundos después Seiya se estrella de cabeza donde antes Milo había escapado, ya que incluso en forma de escorpión todavía conservaba su agilidad.

_-ay mi cabeza_ –se lamentó el Pegaso tratando de frotarse la frente con sus pezuñas.

_-Mira lo que hiciste Seiya, rompiste mi cama._

_-Milo eres tú? Te ves horrible. Ja ja ja _

_-no te burles!_

Pero Seiya seguía con sus carcajadas.

_-ja ja ja ja ja! jijan!_ –rebuznó el Pegaso, algo inesperado ya que se tapó el hocico con su pezuña –_que fue lo que me pasó! _

_-eres un burro alado eso es lo que pasa –_dijo Milo con la voz cada vez más chillona –_parece ser que nos convertimos en aquello que nos representa y como tú eres un burro, digo, un caballo alado era lógico que ahora te convirtieras en un Pegaso y tuvieras cuatro patas, aunque mucha diferencia no te encuentro, en cambio yo, soy un alacrán gigante._

_-pero que sueños tan interesantes tienes_ –dijo Seiya.

_-sueño? Es una pesadilla, mírame, así ninguna chica me va a mirar_ –Milo comenzó a llorar nuevamente

_-yo creo que todas te van a mirar_ –dijo Seiya sin pensar en lo que iba a decir _–incluso creo que no podrían quitarte los ojos de encima, yo mismo no puedo dejar de verte, es que con esa cola y esas pinzas_

_-Buaaa!_

_-tranquilízate_ –dijo el Pegaso colocando una pezuña sobre el... hombro? Tienen hombro los escorpiones? –_yo sé que hacer para solucionar tus problemas._

_-enserio?_

_-Por supuesto _–dijo Seiya –_ahora dime cual es tu problema._

_-ves ese libro que está allí?_

_-si._

_-Pues me lo prestó Camus y por leerlo mira en lo que me convertí._

Ahora bien, es posible que Milo haya necesitado ser más explícito ya que en la pequeña mente de Seiya se pueden formar las ideas más absurdas.

_-yo puedo convertirte en lo que quieras_ –dijo Seiya sacando pecho _–tengo ese don._

_-Pues cambia mi cuerpo!_

_-Lo haré!_

Luego podemos ver a Milo convertido en un enorme escarabajo tal y como había uno en la portada del libro que Milo estaba leyendo.

_-Seiya eres un imbecil –_dijo Milo mordiendo la pata de Seiya –_mejor vete de aquí antes de que me hagas perder la paciencia..._

_-Ay! Si yo sólo quería ayudar_ – Seiya intenta irse volando, pero choca contra el techo de la casa del Escorpión, literalmente hablando –_una preguntita, por donde está la puerta?_

_-largo de aquí! –_corrió Milo detrás del Pegaso para morderlo nuevamente -_Y ahora a buscar ese condenado libro de Camus y ver en que termina, y así dejar de tener estos sueños tan extraños..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1: así comienza el libro 'La Metamorfosis de Kafka' con la obvia modificación del caso, es un libro interesante y se los recomiendo mucho.


	5. Afrodita

**Nota: **Es de suma importancia colocar que Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Kurumada y Toei Animations para evitar futuras demandas, ya que un día me paré en frente de mi abogado y le grité, no iré a la cárcel ni por ti ni por nadie, y creo que mejor me callo porque ya es hora de mi píldora, ustedes lean el fic, que para eso lo escribí

**Sueños 5**

Seiya En su rápida huída de la casa del escorpión Milo, o para este caso el escarabajo gigante Milo, llegó sin darse cuenta a un extraño lugar, donde habían luces, un escenario enorme y mucho público que miraba expectante a la fila de hermosas muchachas que no hacían otra cosa que estar de pie con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Al acercarse, Seiya pudo darse cuenta de que las alas que lo habían traído a este lugar se habían desvanecido de repente, ya no era más el hermoso caballo alado que fue en el anterior sueño, sino ahora era de vuelta el común y corriente caballero de bronce, ya sea que era más corriente que común.

_-Echen paja que voy cayendo!_ –gritó el Pegaso un segundo antes de caer de panza sobre el duro piso del escenario, ocasionando que las muchachas en cuestión saltaran despavoridas perdiendo su bien ensayada postura.

_-que ranazo!_ –dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie con dificultad –_un momento, dónde están mis alas, y mis herraduras? Alguien se robó mis alas y mis herraduras!_

_-No seas absurdo Seiya_ –dijo Afrodita que estaba vestido muy elegante –_nunca tuviste alas._

_-Pero las tenía hace un momento –_Seiya se disponía a contarle lo sucedido en la casa del escorpión, pero algo llamó su atención -_oye, que elegancia, no me digas que también te vas a casar_

_-cómo crees? Todavía soy muy joven, y no ha habido quien me atrape como a ese gato angora de Aioria... –_Afrodita se da cuenta de que se ha salido totalmente de contexto-_ Además no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo, interrumpes la ceremonia._

_-Cual ceremonia?_

_-La de mi coronación, me acaban de elegir miss universo! –_dijo Afrodita con los ojos brillosos.

_-De verás?_ –dijo Seiya emocionado igual que el caballero Piscis –_felicidades!_

Seiya trata de abrazar al santo de la última casa.

_-Quítate, que me despeinas, no ves que tengo que estar impecable para mi coronación._

_-Lo siento_ –dice Seiya y se queda parado en su lugar.

_-bueno, que esperas?_

_-Nada_

_-Que no te piensas bajar del escenario, interrumpes al presentador._

Seiya se voltea a ver un hombre con smoking golpeando el piso repetidamente con la punta del pie.

_-No puedo quedarme a ver tu coronación afrodita?_ –dice Seiya

eso es imposible, nadie más que las participantes y el presentador, o sea yo, pueden estar aquí.

_-Pero y si les prometo quedarme quietecito en un rincón sin molestar a nadie_ –Seiya mira con cara de Potrillo recién nacido.

_-Ay Seiya_ –dice Afrodita _-párate detrás de esa planta y no molestes más que nos retrasas. No ves que este evento lo están transmitiendo a todo el mundo._

_-A todo el mundo? –_dice Seiya –_Entonces todos me deben estar viendo, si alguien conoce a mi hermana que me avise, es como yo versión chica._

Dice Seiya saludando a la cámara.

_-Que rayos crees que haces!_ –le grita Afrodita.

_-Trato de encontrar a Seika_ –dice el Pegaso _–Saori me prometió que me ayudaría a encontrarla hace tiempo, pero sabes como es, ni siquiera puso carteles con su foto por el barrio, yo hubiera hecho eso pero no tenía una foto de ella, por eso con la ayuda de Hyoga y Shiryu, pudimos modificar una foto mía con ayuda de una computadora para_ _que se viera como mujer, porque Seika se parece mucho a mí, si quieres te enseño su fotografía la traigo en el bolsillo..._

en efecto Seiya traía una foto suya en el bolsillo, pero una donde ridículamente el Pegaso lucía un rubor y una boca muy rojos, los ojos con sombras azules y el pelo todo crespo color naranja, como si fuera un alegre payasito.

_-Seiya, pedazo de animal retardado, nunca te cansas de decir estupidez tras otra!_ –grita Afrodita perdiendo completamente la compostura y con los ojos desorbitados y los pelos de punta comienza a vociferar –_si no fuera que apoyé las causas humanitarias nada más que para entrar a este concurso, te juro que te despellejaría y tus restos los lanzaría al mar para ver si alguna ballena se atraganta y se va a morir cerca de la mansión de la familia Kido!_

Se oye una exclamación de asombro entre el público y luego muchos murmullos.

_-Que les pasa!_ –dice Afrodita jadeando y algo despeinado luego de su rabieta –_por que me miran así?_

_-Es increíble_ –dice una de las chicas –_como pudo ganar con ese vocabulario?_

_-No lo sé –_dice otra –_Parece que una loca asesina._

_-que bueno que no gané yo_ –dice una tercera –_capaz y me persigue para matarme._

_-que están hablando a mis espaldas_ –bufa Afrodita –_Gané porque soy la criatura más hermosa sobre la tierra, y ustedes son una perdedoras. Ahora presentador dame mi corona de una buena vez!_

Ante la feroz apariencia de Afrodita nadie le negaría nada, aunque sólo fuera por miedo, por eso el presentador, le coloca su banda y su corona.

_-He aquí La nueva miss Universo!_ –dice el presentador –_un aplauso para la hermosa Afrodita!_

Todos se ponen de pie y aplauden, todos, hasta el mismo Seiya que no encuentra palabras más apropiadas para felicitar al caballero de los peces.

_-Felicidades Afrodita, serás una magnifica reina!_

_-Reina?_ -Dice Afrodita –_Rey querrás decir, que no te enteras que soy un hombre._

El público se asombra. Como si todos ellos se hubieran atorado al mismo tiempo.

_-Hombre?_ –dice el presentador –_pero es imposible, este concurso está reservado sólo para señoritas, no para ... eh... usted me entiende.._

_-Entender qué! yo gané, así que déjense de tonterías_

Afrodita golpea con su cetro al Presentador

_-Auch! –_se queja el hombre agarrándose la cabeza –_nada más por eso queda usted descalificada, digo descalificado, devuelva la corona y la banda._

Mi corona? Eso jamás, yo la gané. Ustedes me la dieron, no es justo! Yo soy el más hermoso, no como esas pálidas!

Llegan unos sujetos grandes que tratan de atrapar a Afrodita, sin éxito obviamente pero el espectáculo que ofrecen es digno de ver.

_-todo esto es tu culpa Seiya_ -dice Afrodita _–tú siempre arruinas las cosas! Pero espera a que te atrape!_

_-Y yo que hice ahora! –_dice el Pegaso sin entender nada como siempre, pero como es mejor que digan aquí corrió que aquí quedó, el caballo inicia la marcha y sale lo más pronto posible del lugar.

_-Regresa! –_le grita el santo de Piscis mientras domina a puro golpe de cetro a los guardias del evento de belleza –_te atraparé un día y te arrepentirás!_


	6. Shura

**Nota:** Los personajes son de Kurumada, las referencias a los otros elementos de este capítulo están bien identificadas dentro del contenido del mismo, ya parezco formulario para pagar impuestos, pero ni modo, no vaya a ser que meta la pata y me borren de aquí. Recién subí este capítulo porque recién se me ocurrió algo, sigue siendo raro igual.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Sueños 6**

Seiya, caballero Pegaso, apenas pudo escapar de la furia de Afrodita, pues al no permitirle ganar el concurso de belleza, seguro habría puesto más que furioso al caballero de los pececitos.

Para suerte del Pegaso, su mente siempre en blanco le permitía saltar de un sueño al otro sin el menor inconveniente, lastimosamente esta habilidad del caballo alado no podía ser compartida ya que no es posible explicar algo que difícilmente se comprende.

-este Afrodita me veía muy raro –se dijo a sí mismo Seiya –no me gustó nada esa mirada, como que quería darme un beso.

Seiya se estremeció con este sólo pensamiento y comenzó a correr aun más rápido, razón por la cual no se fijó bien a donde iba.

-Auch! –dijo Shura que había sido embestido por Seiya –fíjate por donde vas!

-Lo siento Shura –dijo el Pegaso -que lugar es este? es muy bonito.

Seiya se detuvo para admirar el extraño paisaje que se le presentaba al frente. Un infinito desierto con un lago cristalino en las faldas de una montaña, figuras extrañas casi amorfas, desparramadas sin un orden previsto y cuatro relojes enormes, tres de ellos cual si fueran delgadas láminas reposaban sobre una rama seca, una piedra cúbica y algún objeto sin definirse.

-Oye Shura...

-Shhh! Estoy tratando de escuchar

-Que cosa?

-El tic tac de los relojes –dijo el caballero de Capricornio –no los oyes?

-y como los voy a escuchar? –dijo Seiya –no ves que están descompuestos, si hasta parecen rebanadas de mortadela.

El Pegaso se acercó a uno de los relojes y lo tomó como si fuera una sábana, comenzó a sacudirlo, produciendo un sonido similar al de una plancha de latón.

-Ves? No camina... –dijo Seiya, hasta que comenzó el incesante ring de la alarma del reloj, sonido que asustó a Seiya al grado que comenzó a atacar a todos lados sin preguntar siquiera.

-Meteoro Pegaso! –dijo al iniciar su ataque –toma esto y esto, y esto!

-Que haces cabezotas! –gritaba Shura mientras se ponía a buen resguardo

-Dame tu fuerza Pegaso!

Para cuando Seiya terminó, lo que una vez fue el pacifico desierto ahora era un campo bombardeado.

-Eres un animal Seiya! –le gritó Shura –acabas de arruinar uno de los cuadros más famosos del planeta!

-Cuadro? Qué cuadro?

-el cuadro 'la persistencia de la memoria' de dalí

-ah, lo siento no fue mi intención, es que me asusté–dijo Seiya –por cierto hay algo que quiero que me expliques.

-otra vez con sus preguntas –dijo Shura –que quieres que te explique esta vez, que significado tiene esta obra en nuestros tiempos modernos donde todo parece suceder rápidamente sin que nosotros podamos hacer algo para evitarlo...

-No no es eso

-entonces quieres que te explique quien fue Salvador Dalí?

-Tampoco

-entonces que quieres?

-Que me digas que significa la palabra persistencia.

-Seiya, será posible que cuando se te explique algo no nos tengamos que remontar al origen de la humanidad? –Shura vio como Seiya poco o ningún caso le hacía –Seiya me estás escuchando?

-Disculpa es que me distraje con aquellos sujetos, tienen las formas más curiosas –dijo Seiya señalando a los diferentes personajes que hacen a la obra de Dalí –aquel por ejemplo me recuerda a la medalla que siempre lleva Hyoga.

-Ese es un cristo, que no reconoces uno cuando lo miras!

Seiya como de costumbre poca a ninguna atención prestó a las explicaciones de Shura.

-Mira Seiya, esto que ves aquí son pinturas abstractas, representan la visión del artista…

-Y ahora? –pensó Seiya –Esto de aquí me dice Shura que es un cuadro, entonces porque todo es tan raro? Será que Shura estropeó estas pinturas y por eso sueña que viene y las repara, pero como Shura no es muy bueno dibujando, creo que tendré que darle una mano y a ver si así se le quita su mal humor, yo que pensaba que era uno de los caballeros más alegres, pero resulta que no, ahora tendré que buscar a otro más alegre para contarle mis chistes sobre médicos, ya que conocí tantos de todas las veces que me mandaron al hospital, como cuando me quiso matar Shaina, como la vez que Saori quiso matarme porque con Hyoga e Ikki hicimos un globo aerostático con sus enaguas para la clase de ciencias de Shun, que sacó el segundo lugar, pero creo que hubiera sacado el primero si hubiéramos hecho el globo con las enaguas rosas de Saori, así se hubiera visto más bonito. Que tal se verá Shura con enaguas rosa?

-Me has entendido Seiya? –dijo Shura más tranquilo y esperando haber sido lo suficientemente claro.

Seiya lo miró por dos segundos y parpadeó un par de veces

-Seiya eres realmente tonto! –dijo Shura golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano.

-Shura, pero porque no usan mejor un sombrero que combine con las enaguas de encaje de Saori?

Shura se vio por un momento y comprobó que efectivamente llevaba las enaguas de encaje de Saori.

-que diablos pasa aquí! –dijo el exasperado caballero de Capricornio –espera un momento, ya regreso.

Y Shura se desapareció del mapa para quitarse aquellos horribles trapos, dejando a Seiya sólo en el remoto paisaje de Dalí.

-Ahora a arreglar este lugar –y de la nada el Pegaso sacó un crayón rojo y comenzó a corregir lo que consideraba eran errores del artista y se puso a dibujar payasos y ponnies de circo.

-Seiya! –se oyó el grito iracundo de Shura –Estúpido animal que hiciste!

-que no te gusta el arte, yo pensé que sí, si no estás conforme con este cuadro puedo ir a arreglar aquel de allá donde hay un toro muy mal dibujado y personas que miran con los ojos chuecos…

-No! –exclamó Shura tropezando con las enaguas largas de Saori –Con el Guernica de Picasso Picasso no te metas!

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


End file.
